Smokescreen
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: Le colonel Hina est belle et forte. Hermepp, lui, il n'est rien de ça. Alors il se contente de l'observer, derrière ses lunettes, et de l'aimer.


**N**/**A**: Bref, bonne année, bande de labradors borgnes. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire uu

**Smokescreen**

Un nuage de fumée flottait encore mollement dans l'air. L'odeur âcre du tabac parfumait les lieux, caressait les narines du jeune marine, agressive.

« -Quelle infection ! Ça pue la cigarette ici !

-Ouais. J'aime bien cette odeur. »

C'était faux, il mentait. Il mentait tellement en disant cette phrase qu'il s'étonna que son ami le crût. Non, il n'aimait pas 'bien' cette odeur. Il l'adorait, l'adulait, la poursuivait, la découvrant parfois au hasard d'un couloir. Il était ravi de la trouver, parfois déçu qu'elle s'en aille si vite. Fugitive, elle était. Son cœur frappait furieusement dans sa poitrine en la respirant. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Son cœur battait à l'envers. À moins qu'il ne décolle, essaie de se glisser hors de lui pour mieux se fondre en elle. Ça faisait mal, d'un mal qui fait du bien. Il était heureux comme ça.

Il avait essayé de fumer, pour retrouver cette sensation. Ça ne marchait pas, il avait continué, de plus en plus, à s'en arracher les poumons, la gorge, les tripes. Et puis, il s'était rendu compte que l'odeur seule ne valait rien. Que ce n'était pas elle qu'il aimait.

Bras ballants, stupéfié par ce qu'il venait de comprendre, un peu effrayé aussi, il s'était brûlé.

« -Tu viens Hermepp ?

-J'arrive. »

Il avait grandi, épaissi, mûri. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans son corps, comme dans un vêtement trop grand. Il se savait laid par ailleurs. Il le voyait bien dans le regard des femmes, il voyait bien que son visage les repoussait, il voyait bien que si elles entouraient Coby d'affection, il n'en aurait jamais autant. Et c'était bien normal après tout. Coby avait le Haki, l'admiration de ses pairs, l'estime de ses supérieurs. Lui il n'avait rien de tout ça. Ça l'avait blessé, mais il avait du se résigner, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il serait un personnage secondaire. Celui dont les états d'âmes n'existent pas car il n'existe même pas aux yeux des autres. Caché dans l'ombre des plus grands, rejoignant la masse sombre des ignorés. Son nom à lui ne serait jamais dans l'Histoire et il avait appris à s'en contenter.

Il suivit d'un pas détaché son ami. Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs plus où est ce qu'ils se rendaient. Son esprit avait été happé par la nuée de tabac, tout son être n'était désormais qu'une lourde poupée de chiffon, entièrement dévoué à cette senteur nicotinée et ce qu'elle lui soufflait au creux de son oreille. L'émotion l'étreignait, ses yeux, cachés sous ses lunettes, le démangeaient, des gouttes de sueurs glissaient le long de son dos. Il était malade, à n'en pas douter. Et ça lui plaisait comme ça, délicieusement stupide. Il inspira goulûment une dernière fois l'air vicié, et expira, tout doucement. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il pensa à qui l'avait laissé traîner là. Ça ressemblait à de l'amour, et si ça n'en était pas, c'était tout comme.

Le colonel Hina, voilà une femme qui méritait d'être. D'être aussi forte, aussi puissante, aussi bornée. Il n'osait pas la regarder, ou plutôt si, il la dévorait dès qu'elle détournait les yeux. Et encore une fois, il bénissait ses lunettes de créer un si beau rempart entre lui et le monde -elle-. Il posa la tête contre sa propre enceinte, goûta le contact de la brique froide, se serra contre elle, se fit tout petit, jusqu'à disparaître de lui-même. Alors, il ne restât rien. Pas un souffle de vie, une once de chaleur. Mais _elle_. Elle était là, toujours, son image tatouée sur sa rétine. Quand il eut suffisamment disparu, quand elle fut suffisamment présente, il mourut. Il sut qu'il était mort parce qu'il se sentait complet. Ses brèches, ses fissures avaient été colmatées, il se fondait dans le néant, entièrement consacré à cette étrange plénitude vide.

Une main, posée sur son épaule, le ramena malgré lui à la vie.

« -T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Ça irait. Il n'en était pas certain mais, ça irait, il n'avait pas le choix. Il sourit, un peu gêné. Frotta sa main dans sa nuque, sous la cascade de ses cheveux emmêlés. Il hésita un instant à tout lui avouer, la cigarette, le colonel, la mort dans sa barricade. L'acharnement avec lequel il se détruisait, les espoirs qu'il se donnait parcimonieusement, la réalité dont il s'échappait. Il se tut. Il n'avait pas à en parler, s'épancher douloureusement.

Hermepp, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, c'était devenu quelqu'un de droit et respectueux. Alors, quand Hina refusait de sortir de sa tête, il ne s'autorisait rien. Il la pensait comme il la savait. Froide. Jamais il n'aurait osé, lui tourner autour, galamment, tenter quoique ce soit. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il n'était ni Jango, ni Fullbody et il en rendait grâce au ciel. Il voulait juste être là, admirer sa présence, ressentir son implacable autorité, risquer parfois un œil discret sur sa cage thoracique qui se soulevait. Il surveillerait chaque respiration, chaque mouvement, chaque décision. Un beau dénouement, qui le laisserait s'abandonner à elle.

Dévoué à sa tâche, il s'y serait tué, de joie.

* * *

«-Je suis désolé.

-Hein ?

-Je suis désolé, répéta le médecin.

-Arrêtez de dire que vous êtes désolé. Vous le dites avec le même ton que si vous me disiez 'Condoléances'. Et j'veux pas de vos foutues condoléances, grogna Hermepp en claquant la porte. »

Coby l'attendait à l'extérieur, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il avait les mains rouges, à force de se les tordre pour noyer son angoisse. Le blond passa la langue sur ses lèvres, cherchant les mots les plus doux. Et comme il n'y en avait pas, il dit la vérité.

« Cancer. »

Son ami vacilla sous le choc de la sentence. Elle ne lui était pas adressée pourtant elle le frappa si fort qu'elle le fit suffoquer. Il avait envie de se révolter, de hurler, de la déchirer de ses dents. Il la détestait. Et toute sa rage ne valait rien, inutile. Il voulait des explications, des suppositions, une conclusion et pas la paix qui habitait son bras-droit.

« Tu vas penser que je suis égoïste, mais je crois que ça me plaît bien comme diagnostic. C'est toujours mieux que le scorbut, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû fumer autant. Ce qui me gênes, c'est que le doc' veut absolument essayer de me soigner. J'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre mes cheveux, tu vois ? Surtout que ça ne veut pas dire que je vais m'en sortir. (Il fait un geste de la main, la laisse retomber.) C'est un peu glauque mais, je trouve ça bien comme mort, c'est tout. »

Il tourna les talons et s'en fut, laissant Coby interdit.

Jamais Hermepp n'aurait pensé qu'il mourrait _par amour_.


End file.
